You never know
by MidnightShower2660
Summary: His slightly fanged teeth catching hold of his bottom lip, “Hermione…what have you done to me?”


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , JK Rowling is behind the Magic, heh get it Magic? I'm so funny……….. Okay to the story.**

_Dreams_

**Dialog**

_Toughts_

**Chapter One**

_She could feel it, her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Her vision was hazy and her head was spinning. She couldn't move, her entire body felt as if it were encased in armor. Swallowing hard her eyes frantically searched for something familiar, something to let her know she was safe. Drawing in a deep breath a huge weight was lifted from her chest, slowly testing herself she wiggled her fingers and that's when it became clear. The feeling she was having…someone was touching her, running their hands over her body. But it didn't scare her…it calmed her. And the humming, it was so soothing. As if everything was going to be alright and then she saw him, she__ watched as his hand splayed on her flat stomach, a knot formed in her throat at his gentleness, shown only to her and no one else. She loved how his eyes bored into her soul, and she had never known until this moment what love was, and this love was tearing her apart inside. Chocolate eyes meshed with silver as she watched him trace circles over her pale skin, nails lightly trailing down her sides as he held her closer. A teasing smile playing across the lips that gently caressed her neck. Those same rose petal lips coming to kiss away the tears slowly making trails down her cheeks,"Shhh…I know" Swallowing hard she lifted her hands and placed them on the sides of his face, kissing him softly as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him, her voice was soft," Draco."_

Her eyes slowly flickering open, she made a small noise as dim sunlight, blocked by rain clouds filtered its way into her room and onto her face. Closing them quickly she tried to burrow under the covers, her entire body relaxed as a small smile crossed her matured features. She was happy, class wasn't going on for a few more days, she had time to relax and tend to herself. She was constantly helping others so she rarely had time to even eat…but this year was different…and she was going to make sure it would stay that way. She had changed , she knew, her hair was no longer frizzy but curly, as if in ringlets all over her head, the hair of an angel her father had said. Her eyes had gone from a murky mud color to a rich chocolate brown with green flecks, and her body had changed as well. No longer was she the frumpy mud blood Granger, but a lithe and beautiful young woman of 17, standing only 5'2 she still commanded respect. Her once tanned skin had evened out, and was now slightly paler than in the past, a natural blush graced her softened facial features and her large wondering eyes were framed by lashes that seemed to have no end. Her cheeks held a slightly girlish array of freckles. All in all she was happy with her appearance, she had come into her own. Hermione Granger, was a whole new person, and this year, everyone would notice.

Clambering out of bed and grabbing her bathrobe, Hermione made her way to the large bathroom the she and the head boy shared. It was large, granite walls and a black marble floor seemed to heat themselves in the early morning. This was a good thing because no one liked a cold floor in the winter….the ceiling seemed to go one forever and continually portrayed the night sky, sometimes cloudy but always a full moon with a million stars. A long mirror and two sinks with a black countertop adorned one side of the room, toilets in the back held in individual stalls..also black, gave as much privacy as Hermione thought she needed. The bathroom also contained silver fixtures and a stand up shower as well as a large garden tub. Preferring to take a bath today, Hermione made her way to the tub and began filling it with hot, steaming water. The soft sound of birdsong could be heard and although she couldn't tell from where, Hermione didn't mind in the least.

Sighing softly as she set her towel on the rack near the tub, she dropped her pajamas to the floor and climbed into the bath. Her still exposed skin becoming goose pimpled as she slowly submerged herself under the steaming water. Relaxing a bit she reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed her shampoo, putting a generous size into the palm of her hand she began to massage the lavender and vanilla scented soap into her hair. Rinsing out her long brown hair she began to wash the rest of her body, taking care to make sure everything was completely clean before standing up and grabbing her towel. Stepping out onto the heated floor she slowly patted herself dry and made her way over to the sink. Brushing her teeth and combing out the tangles in her hair she set about putting on her outfit for the day. Her outfit consisted of black pants, almost silk in texture and flared out to cover the shoelaces on her black and white converse. She buttoned her white button down long sleeved shirt and placed the Gryffindor tie about her neck letting it fall to her midsection, around her belly button. Applying just a light touch of eye shadow and clear lip-gloss, she waved her wand, plaiting her hair into a long braid down her back and walked out of the bathroom.

As she came out, her long hair falling in between her shoulders and her lightly done makeup had Draco's heart racing. He had been up since before sunrise, silently laying in bed and wondering why it was suddenly so hard for him to be around her. His heart was pounding as he thought of something to say to her…but what could he say? Hey Mudblood sorry for all the wisecracks but I secretly love you? HAH! She would laugh in his face call him a git and go snog with Weaselby. His hands gripped at his sides as his eyes narrowed, Weaselby…he would kill him if he ever saw him touching Hermione. "Hello Draco.." His eyes widened as he lifted his head to look at her, a small smile playing about her lips she made her way past him and out of the portrait hole," Have a good day…okay?" He watched as she made her way out into the halls…to meet up with the other members of the Golden Trio…he was floored.

Running a hand through his long blonde hair he heaved in a huge breath as he fell back onto the black suede couch in the head common room. He couldn't believe it…what had gotten into her? He was mean and vicious…everything he had always been towards her, but still….His mind running in circles as he stood and walked out into the hallway, his head moving back a forth, searching for her. He had seen the change in her, and he was hoping she would see the changes in him. His tall muscular body structure..although his skin was still pale it was astonishingly clear, his eyes held a deep silver contrast with his almost white blonde hair and his smile strangly resembled that of a vampire. He was 6'3..taller than Weasley and he was proud of it. Although he weighed almost 260..he didn't have an ounce of fat on his body..thanks a lot to Quidditch. He was one of the most wanted guys of Hogwarts, and yet he wanted the only girl no one seemed to know about.

Gripping the sides of the passageway he stalked out into the hall, it was warm…way warmer than outside, which was rainy and grey and cold. All the things he used to be before his father stopped caring…stopped doing all the things he used to do. Pulling his robes closer about his body he walked the familiar path to the library, hoping in his heart that she would be there. His slightly fanged teeth catching hold of his bottom lip, "Hermione…what have you done to me?"


End file.
